Welcome to the Birds' Nest
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: Meet the newest Flock, and follow them as they learn to deal with Max's. And when dealing with Max's Flock, you're going to have drama, romance, and some serious butt kicking. And don't forget Fang's newest addition—because they can bring it. It's on Itex
1. Entries here!

**I know you all hate me for not updating my other stories, but I was really bored and decided, "Hey, why don't I do an OC Contest?"**

**Oh, for all you reviewers who are like, "OMG! PROJECT AERO IS GONNA BE MAD!" I could care less. They don't own the site, so suck it up and move on.**

**No Mary or Gary Sues. They are just gonna make this story flamed.**

**Oh, last but not least: MY POLL HAS ENDED! My new story will be up in a couple weeks, but it's already on my iPod, and it's over 5,000 words! It's just to give my cowriter and idea of the story. Speaking of cowriter, apply through PM (for New Girl, and new story... FANG'D!). To enter the OC Contest, well, find out.**

**RULES:**

**1) To be eligible, you have to post 'Fang'd" at the top.**

**2) Fill out ALL forms.**

**Well, that's simple enough. Here's the form:**

_Name: _

_Age (no older than me!):_

_Flock (Max's, Fang's, or Mine): _

_Crush (can be TBA):_

_Family (can be TBA):_

_Position (see below):_

_Personality:_

_Style:_

_Gender:_

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc:_

_Weakness (have to have at least two):_

_Talents (at least two):_

_Powers (three max):_

**Positions:**

**Leader- Alyx**

**Second in Command- Best reason to be SIC gets it.**

**"Class Clown" (think Iggy)- Open**

**Peace-keeper (think Angel)- Open**

_Example:_

_Name: Alyx Fawn (names self)_

_Age (no older than me!): 15_

_Flock (Max's (1), Fang's (1), or Mine (7)): Hm... I guess MINE! ;)_

_Crush (can be TBA): Iggy, duh!_

_Family (can be TBA): TBA_

_Position (see below): Leader_

_Personality: Think Max– Anything to protect the Flock, stubborn as can be, smart-alecky, (in my story, Max and Dylan never got close or anything) hate people who get in the way of what's meant to be, never gives up, etc._

_Style: Casual, tomboy-ish_

_Gender: Girl, tomboy, whatever_

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc: 5'9, brunette with single orange lock, not tan-not pale, 115 pounds, thin (not anorexic), raptor- 2%_

_Weakness (have to have at least two): Too stubborn, will do ANYTHING for Flock– including death_

_Talents (at least two): _

_Powers (three max): Super senses, mind reading/controlling (like Ange), healing (flying does not count as a power)_

_Other: One of mutants Max's Flock freed from Institute (eventually travels with Flock)_

**Got it? Hope so. :) Any questions? Review 'em. I'll post the OCs in like 30 minutes. Yeah, I know, I'm quick. Haha. I'll answer Qs and let you pick crushes. Yay. Bye, for now!**

**~Xx-ThisSucks-xX**

**QUESTION:**

**Did you like Lemonade Mouth on Disney Channel? Totally random, but I'm listening to Determinate right now. ;) BYE! AGAIN!**


	2. Winners and Prologue

Okay, I changed my mind. I had some really good ones that didn't write Fang'd, so I'll just give virtual cookies to those who did write Fang'd. I also decided to expand the Flock sizes.

**Fang's**

Silverleaf2157 with Storm _(cookie!)_

Leela Morelli with Farra

Married Ya Wanna _(please say that's your username and you didn't type that as an anonymous name)_ with Nikylisha _(how do you say that?) (cookie!)_

**Max's (who will eventually fly with our Flock)**

LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm with Razzle (Razz) _(cookie!)_

**Alyx's (MINE!)**

Cokehold8 with Jak

FangandIggyRule _(so true)_ with Felix Berlitz

xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx _(it does!) _with Charlie (_cookie!)_

The Evil Duchess with Yunior Norrito _(cookie!)_

PokemonLuverSammy with Amelia Shan

**In My Flock:**

_Second-in-Command: Yunior_

_Class Clown: Charlie_

_Peacekeeper: Felix_

**Fang's:**

_SIC: Storm_

_CC: N/A_

_PK: Nikylisha_

**Max's:**

_SIC: Razz_

_CC: Iggy (yeah, I said it!)_

_PK: Angel (who never 'died' in my story)_

**Okay, time to get to know our characters. First off, we have... STORM!**

_Name:Storm_

_Age: 15_

_Flock: Fang's_

_Crush:TBA_

_Family:TBA_

_Position (See Below):Second in comand _

_Personality:Very undersanding (Father-ly figure), gentle and kind (very fierce to the enemy), shows his emotions, and very determaned. _

_Style:casual, usualy with a red and black huddie_

_Gender:guy_

_Looks:light snady brown hair with bangs that fall over storm-expressive gray eyes. (usualy has a soft or kind smile but a killer glare). scar on neck*. thin (healthy thin) and light storm-gray rapter wings with light brown streks. has light tan._

_Weakness:gets frusterated with being unable to talk* and will do anything ANYTHING for the flock._

_Talents:can do sign language,can keep a calm head at most all times_

_Powers:can detect storms and other weather _

_Other: *mute_

_Why Storm should be SIC is because he is the most undersanding of the flock and will do anything for them...as well as be able to keep a cool head at most all times. _

**Amelia.**

_Name: Amelia Shan_

_Age (no older than me!): 13_

_Flock (Max's, Fang's, or Mine): Yours_

_Crush (can be TBA): Aww, you took Iggy. TBA_

_Family (can be TBA): TBA_

_Position (see below): Just one of the flock, not right hand or anything._

_Personality: Amelia is a sweet, determined, girl who can be a tomboy when she wants. But whenever she sees something that could scare her (like slugs), she squeals like a girl, kicking and punching in random directions. She's usually a gentler person unless you take her food._

_Style: Tomboyish... Sorta._

_Gender: Girl_

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc: 5'7, blond hair with blue streaks, pale skin, blue eyes, 95 pounds, twig figure, 2% hawk._

_Weakness (have to have at least two): Her fears (slugs and snakes), and she's too gentle with her enemies._

_Talents (at least two): She has a way with people, being able to persuade them (in a human way), and quick thinking. She can think o anything on the spot, an come up with almost any solution._

_Powers (three max): Can breath underwater and shape shift into any person or animal._

**Nikylisha.**

_Name: Nikylisha_

_Age: 15_

_Flock: Fangs_

_Crush: none_

_family: none_

_position: peacekeeper_

_Personality: very chill, stoner. She just goes with the flow and doesn't try to get involved. When people fight she doesn't like to puck sides and trys to keep everything cool._

_Style: Obviously she has very expensive clothes because it's not like they're on the run or anything.-.- chilled out, tye dye shirts with jeans_

_Talents: can roll a joint in under a second, can fly_

_Powers: can find pot anywhere, can throw fire out of her hands and can shapeshift into a deer._

**Yunior.**

_Name: Yunior Norrito _

_Age (no older than me!): 15_

_Flock (Max's, Fang's, or Mine): Yours, of course! _

_Crush (can be TBA): he has a puppy-dog like crush on Nikylisha _**(how will that work? Your in two different Flocks.)**

_Family (can be TBA): TBA _

_Position (see below): Second in Command. He is very intelligent and responsible, Yunior acts just like a 'mommy' of the flock and makes sure no one does anything stupid. This a thankless job and he usually finds himself the butt of pranks. _

_Personality: Yunior is extremely kind and extremely stubborn. He will give you his advice/help wether you asked for it or not and is something of a perfectionist. He's also honest to a fault which gets him into a lot of trouble... _

_Style: Old-manish, boring_

_Gender: male _

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc: 6'2, black and cut fashionably short, he's latino so his skin is deeply tanned, 185 lbs, thin but muscular, 2% Rooster (can't fly as well as the others) _

_Weakness (have to have at least two): nerdy, prudish, bossy_

_Talents (at least two): Cooking and fighting. Also, juggling. _

_Powers (three max): Yunior can become invisible_

**Charlie.**

_Name: Charlie_

_Age: 14 going on 15_

_Flock: Yours_

_Crush: TBA_

_Position: Class clown_

_Personality: Her position says it all. She's a total goofball, & incredibly outgoing. She'll always offer the comic relief, & is hilarious. She's also protective, and her temper will drastically change if anybody hurts someone she loves. She's also loyal, & doesn't give up easily_

_Style: Hoodies, jeans,combat boots, the works_

_Gender: Female_

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc: She's about 5'9", with black hair & green-gray eyes. She's tan, with an average birdkid weight, slim, & is mixed with a hawk_

_Weakness: Her loyalty can be used against her (kidnap a member to control her). Also, sometimes her jokes can be taken too far, be insulting, & she's noisy. She's brutally honest, & can be rude_

_Talents: Humor, & is a great liar_

_Powers: Super-strength_

**Razz.**

_Name: Razzle( prefers Razz)_

_Age: 15_

_Flock: Max's_

_Crush: Max_

_Family: TBA_

_Personality: She is very proud of who she is and won't change herself. She is very sassy and is very likely to speak out against Max. She firmly believes that each member of the Flock need different things so it's ok if they split apart which is why she fights with Max alot. She doesn't want to be leader- she isn't responble enough but she doesn't think that Max knows everything. She can go a little crazy sometimes, acts very wild. She always brings a bit of " Razzle Dazzle " to whatever she does._

_Position: Not sure, second in command I guess, she's not Max's lackey she has her own ideas._

_Style: doesn't give a damn. Normally just whatever she can find. Prefers to wear sparkles when she can._

_Gender: female( question why did you say whatever to gender? Is she in between at the moment?)_

_Height: 6'1_

_Hair: bleach blonde dreads_

_Skin tone: Latina_

_Body type: Tall and thin( like the rest of the flock)_

_Weight: 132_

_DNA: albtross_

_Weakness: she argues all the time, gets very defensive about her sexuality! _**(odd twist, but it works! :))**

_Talents: a brillant actress- expert liar, can do hair really well_

_Powers: She glows in the dark when she wants too then reverse it and become invisble_

**Felix.**

_Name: Felix Berlitz (self named)_

_Flock: Yours_

_Age: 15_

_Crush: Alyx_

_Family: Had a mutated brother named Sharri, but the school killed him._

_Position: Peacekeeper_

_Personality: If you were to first meet him, you'd think cold, distant, quiet and polite. But really when you know him and earn his trust, he's a fun, happy caring and loving kid to be around. If anything happened to anyone he loved or cared about, he'd do anything in his power and abillity to get them out of the situation. _

_Style: he wears T-shirts, hoodies, and blue jeans, (t-shirts and hoodies are any color but orange and pink, the jeans are normal, not baggy or anything.)_

_Gender: Male_

_Hight: 6.2ft. Hair: Chestnut brown, Skintone: Pale white (like a ghost) Body type: Long, lean, like a runner, with abs, but not an exaggerated amount. Bird DNA: 2% He also has wolf DNA in him (it was an experiment) so he has fangs, pointy ears like a dogs and a bushy wolf tail. Wing color: They're white with random splotches of black on them._

_Weakness: Seeing his loved ones get hurt (he freaks out) and would maybe go to the dark side for a caramel icecream cone._

_Talents: He can disguise anyone with makeup, a wig, and a new outfit, and he can make bombs._

_Powers: He can create a forcefeild thats impenetrable (for as long as his strength holds, he can talk to animals and understand any human language (it's like everyone and thing speaks english) and he can use electricity to fry people or control it to use when he's fighting ( great for starting fires)_

_Other: Max freed him from a school in Canada, where he and his desceased brother were experimented on. _

**Farra.**

_Name: Farra_

_Age (no older than me!): 14_

_Flock (Max's, Fang's, or Mine): Fang's_

_Crush (can be TBA): Rachet_

_Family (can be TBA): TBA_

_Position (see below): Um, I don't really know. It would depend, I guess. Whatever you think is right :)_

_Personality: Seems friendly, nice, and somewhat shy/sweet at first. Really kind and understanding, or so she seems. Though Farra acts like a little angel, she's actually manipulative, calculating, and dangerous. She tries to befriend everyone, but only because she likes having connections to get what she wants. She drains you of all you're worth, then she throws you away like yesterday's trash. She may act as though she really cares about your problems and listen to what you have to say with an understanding mind, but really she doesn't give a crap. She knows how to get what she wants, when she wants it. Sarcastic ALL the time, however. Tricky, feisty, LOVES to play with people's minds. Clever. However, she's rarely focused. She gets distracted easily and is often seen staring off into the distance, caught up in her little schemes and fantasies. A prankster. She's a little snobby; though she always denies it. She thinks she's better and more important than she really is. She sometimes gets a little too tangled up in everyone else's drama (that she's created) that it really causes trouble for her._

_Style: Whatever's most popular at the moment. Skinny jeans, converse, that kind of thing. Very rarely wears skirts/dresses._

_Gender: Female_

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc: 5'6, average weight. Curvy; well-muscled limbs. Caramel-colored skin, golden hair down to her shoulders with a slight wave to it. Pale blue-green eyes. 2% Cooper's Hawk DNA, so brown speckled wings, sort of like Max's._

_Weakness (have to have at least two): Stuck-up, unfocused. Has a tendency to daydream; a lot of the time she gets caught up in her little fantasies in her mind. Sometimes she even manages to convince herself that these little made-up fairytales are actually real. She underestimates others a lot. With all her 'connections', she often gets caught up in other people's drama's._

_Talents (at least two): Very clever, both math-smart and street-smart. A great actress; can easily pull off sweet and caring. A great manipulator. Knows how to get what se wants quite easily._

_Powers (three max): Can confuse others for a certain amount of time. She can befuddle people; not quite getting them to think what she wants them too, but often changing their minds halfway. Now all she needs is her persuasive skills to change it all the way._

**Finally... Jak.**

_Name: Jak_

_Age (no older than me!): 14_

_Flock (Max's, Fang's, or Mine): Yours_

_Crush (can be TBA): TBA_

_Family (can be TBA): TBA_

_Position (see below): class clown_

_Personality: When it comes to earning his respect, you have to earn it, but when it comes to his trust, good luck with that. He will fight ot the death to save his friends._

_Style: Average_

_Gender: male_

_Height, hair, skin tone, weight, body type, bird DNA, etc: 6 foot 4, messy brown hair, slight plae skin, 120 pouds, average,Hawk._

_Weakness (have to have at least two):Pitch black darkness, losing his friends_

_Talents (at least two):acting, singing_

_Powers (three max):Hawk vision, speed, invisiblity_

**Okay, we have our people. Now, I better type up the prologue before Project Aero attacks me.**

One year ago...

I peered out my dog crate. I turned my head left, right, and sighed. The wolf-things may have been gone, but this new creation was more precise. What did that scientist demon call it? Oh, yeah. The FBE-42. Not very creative, but assuming it has something to do with the other monsters, I'll except it. I mean, living in a cage for 14 years with 13-foot-wings on your back, you'll take anything the easy way. I had a girl next to me, except she didn't have wings. She was a mutant, like me, but she had venom injected in her. It doesn't kill her, she actually has such a strong and advanced immune system that it takes the venom and makes her 3% snake. It's quite disgusting, and that's coming from someone who's seem a talking dog barf up blood without flinching.

My name is Alyx. Alyx Fawn. I've never seen the light of day, only the small amount of light that comes from the steel door being opened, which is never a good sign.

Like now.

The door opens, and 6 kids walk in. I turn to the girl; Lianna, and whisper, "What are they?"

One, a short blonde, whisper something to the older girl. I can't tell if her hair is blonde or brunette, but I searched through her mind. The younger one's mind. I couldn't get in– she had a block. I went into the older one's mind– as clear as day.

_If Fang lets her get that dog, I'll kill him._

Fang? Who's– Oh, it must be the black-haired guy nodding to the blonde. Another guy, strawberry-blonde, was hanging in the bag talking to the blonde girl's brother.

Okay, what's up with all the blondes?

Then, it happened.

They all started opening our cages.

And that was the day I was freed.

The day this story began.

Back to present...

I turned to look at Felix, a bird-kid my age who I'd found wandering the border between Canada and the United States up in New Hampshire. I had a group of five kids like me, all have been through the same torture as me.

There's Felix, probably my closest friend, who's the level-headed guy who keeps us all together. He's 15.

Then there's Charlie, the upbeat girl who can make a joke out of anything, who's almost 15.

We've also got Amelia, 13, who's just one of us, and Yunior– my right hand man. While Felix is my best friend pretty much, Y's my back up.

Then, there's Jak, who's 14. He and Charlie are our entertainment.

Oh, then there's me. As you may have heard, I'm Alyx. I'm 15 and the leader of this whole shebang.

Now, we had a mission. No- it wasn't assigned or anything, I just came up with it watching the news in a McDonald's.

There was a sighting of a UFO (no, not alien related, kids) in Europe, travelling in France. We were gonna find these flying kids, yeah– I'm positive they have wings.

But I'm not so positive that this will work out.

I mean, finding random bird-kids, not my forte.

Felix, sensing my tention, put a comforting hand on my shoulder as the rest of my Flock fell asleep against a tree. Jak was snoring obnoxiously, and Amelia passed out next to him. They were really weird– by day they were polar opposites, and somehow they end up passing out side-by-side. Yunior was off in a branch, snoring lightly, and Charlie was playing with the PSP she stole up on a high branch. It doesn't even die, because she tampered with the circuitry.

Currently, we're in Maine. It's freezing out, but thank gosh we have windbreakers. Don't ask me how I got them.

Sighing, at my own mental rambling, I fell asleep on Felix's shoulder without a care in the world.

Because in the morning, I'd have a whole lot of them.

**Hopefully, because it's Easter break, I'll be able to type up more chapters on all my stories. I'll get up Fang's flock next chapter, and Max's third, because that's when we'll meet up with 'em. R&R. Tell me your crushes and family in a review people! Oh, and tell me if you're character is a little off, please.**


	3. Meet the Flocks

I woke up tiredly. My head was still on Felix's shoulder, who was smiling in his sleep. I'd ask him about that later. Charlie was passed out in a tree, and Amelia was up, but a good 20 feet away from Jak. See what I meant? Weird.

Jak was awake too, but had a PSP, probably Charlie's. Yunior was keeping to himself in a tree, most likely reciting the words from this book we read. I don't remember what it's called, but it's about people like us.

But there names... I've heard one. _Fang. _He was one of the people who saved me. And Felix, he said there was a girl– Nudge– he had overheard talking to an Iggy.

They were all in the book.

Now, if I pieced this together right, then they're real.

And if the puzzle pieces fit together, we'll find them in Europe.

Somewhere in Paris...

Fang was walking with the gang down a random French street. He processed everything that happened through his mind.

Angel. They all thought she'd died, but she ran out behind him.

Max. Upset.

Dylan. Desperate.

Iggy. Confused.

Gaz. Thankful.

Nudge. Really mad.

At him. Nudge never gets mad. But she is. And it's all his fault. Wait... Why did he run away again?

Oh yeah. For Max.

Oh, Max. Was she mad at him– Yeah. Did she miss him– Hopefully. Did she break her shell and let Dylan slip in– Sadly.

But, in 20 years, Fang would hopefully change that. Maya grabbed Fang's arm.

"I hear someone. They aren't normal," she whispered.

Fang nodded. "Yeah, me too."

He turned to see three teens running, being chased by Parisian cops.

"We didn't do squat!" a girl in tie-dye yelled.

One of the cops cursed in French, and the girl shot fire out of her hands.

Maya's right.

"Hey!" Fang yelled. The three turned to him.

The shrugged, and darted over for the free getaway.

"Okay, wuddup with the fire?" Ratchet demanded.

The guys in the black and red hoodie had a worried look on his face. He wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"I'm not normal. Something tells me you aren't either," another girl said. "Oh, I'm Farra. You're...?"

They introduced. The other two were Storm, who's mute thanks to their friends the scientists, and Nikylisha, who was kind of in charge.

They fit in well, so Holden asked, "Fang, why don't they tag along?"

Fang nodded. Something said that this was gonna be a wild ride. Which sadly, led his thoughts back to Max.

Back in the States...

"Felix, get up," I whispered. He groaned.

I sighed. "Okay, Jak. Charlie. Go ahead."

They grinned. They got out the homemade whoopee cushions, and set them on the ground. They picked one up together, and dropped it. It made a loud popping sound.

"I'm up!" Felix shouted.

We started laughing, except Yunior, who smirked. We stopped when we heard it– CRUNCH.

I turned around, in fighting stance. Felix was at my back, Jak at Charlie's, Yunior and Amelia on opposite sides.

It was the laughter we heard that made me go nuts.

"What the fudge do you want?" I growled.

Then, one of the wolf things came up.

"Oh great, we get to play Wii Sports with a bunch of dogs," Jak said.

Charlie turned to him. "What's that mean?"

Jak sighed. "Never mind."

I shook off there conversation.

"What's up, Lautner?" Charlie snickered.

Jak groaned. "Mine made more sense then that!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" I yelled.

They all immediately snapped into action. I packed a punch to a wolf-thing's gut (I'm calling the WT's now), and they WT 'oofed'. It tried to send a blow to my face, but I snapped my head back before he had the chance. He growled, and I smirked.

"That's not a pretty sound."

He jumped and I ducked. He flipped over me, and I snapped around to send him a roundhouse kick. He then made his first mark on me. He snapped his claws out and lashed my face. I snapped out my wings to defend myself, but that only made him punch harder. My wing bent. The others were beaten worse– I had to help.

_Pain is just a message, _I thought.

I punched him.

_Dear..._

Punch.

_WT..._

Kick.

_Leave..._

Dive.

_Us..._

Tackle.

_Alone..._

Kick where it counts.

_Signed, Alyx_

He was down.

_And SEND._

The others were managing to fight on their own, because Yunior and Felix had three down already. Amelia was struggling, when I looked her WT dead in the eye.

_Fall, _I commanded.

And he did.

I did the same to the other four. _Fall._

_Fall._

_Fall._

_Fall._

Felix breathed out. "You... Are... Freaky."

I sighed in relief. "I guess so. C'mon– let's go. _Now._"

Amelia had a worried look on her face, as did everyone else.

"Aren't they supposed to be... dead?" she gasped.

I nodded.

Worry #1.

No one was seriously injured, thankfully, but I couldn't fly. Felix saw me tense.

"Alyx, what's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. C'mon. Let's just go."

Everyone opened up there wings. Everyone's were beatiful. Mine were just tan, brown, and white. Plain as a cardboard box.

Felix looked me in the eye. "You're not fine. What happened to your wing?"

I sighed. "Go."

"No, Alyx. We're not going," he said stubbornly.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the stubborn one! Now go, Felix!" I demanded.

The rest of the Flock shook there heads. Yunior sighed. "Alyx, we can't let you go with a beaten wing."

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, it'll make it worse."

Charlie winked at me. "Or, you can have someone," she directed her eyes to Felix, "carry you to Europe."

Jak wiggled his eyebrows. I slapped him.

"OW!" he shrieked.

"Shut up."

Felix nodded. "Good idea, Char. I'll do it."

"No," I sighed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ha!" I exclaimed.

"Loser says 'wha'?" Felix said.

"Wha?" I asked stupidly.

"Ha!" he mimicked.

Amelia watched us, amused.

"Fine."

He scooped me up. I looked up at him.

"If you drop me, I'll haunt you forever."

He smirked, and Yunior rolled his eyes.

"Of course he'd offer to do it."

I glared at him, and he held his arms up defensively. After fighting, I got kinda tired. I felt my eyes droop, but I fought to stay awake.

Felix laughed. "It's fine, A. Go to sleep."

I know what you're thinking– I just woke up, But I just fought WTs, and my mind controlling power is tiring. So, yeah... I fell asleep.

I woke up with a yawn. How long had I been out? It was still light out, so it must not have been very long.

"Hey guys! She's alive!" Jak yelled.

Everyone laughed. I noticed I wasn't in Felix's embrace anymore.

"Wha'?" I asked stupidly.

Charlie snorted. "You've been out for a day."

I jumped up. "Crap!"

Yunior shushed me. "Alyx, it's fine. You needed rest!"

Felix agreed. "Yeah, A. Oh, we're here by they way."

"Already?" I said, astonished.

He nodded. "Uh-huh. Where to next?"

"A library."

"Why?" he questioned.

I groaned. "Don't question me."

"Stubborn as he–" he began.

I glared. "Language. buddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn as Hello Kitty."

"Better."

Yunior sighed. Amelia giggled, and Charlie and Jak we betting on who was gonna win our next comeback war. Which_ does_ happen pretty often.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to telephone booth. Hopefully it had a Yellow Pages.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I grabbed the black book inside and flipped through.

Agriculture? No.

Bail bonds? No, maybe later.

Creative arts? As if.

Dog walking? You have no idea.

Environmental? Enviro- No. Mental- Yeah.

Fishing sites? Psh... Yeah. I'm part bird.

Government! FINALLY!

On the government section, I flipped until I found libraries. There was one on Elizabeth || Avenue. Say it like: Elizabeth 2 Avenue. Now it rhymes.

I darted out. "C'mon!"

I fished some spare change out of my money. Dang... No pounds. Fudge.

"Anyone have English money?" I asked.

A guy behind us yelled, "Hey! You American?"

He obviously was. "Yeah."

"Okay, how much money you got?"

I counted. "Um... $15."

"Okay... that's 930 pence. Which is 9 pounds, 30 pence. Which I just so happen to have. Trade?" he asked.

I nodded. "Deal."

We exchanged money. I called over a taxi as the guy stalked off. "I know you all hate small spaces, but cram in. A'ight?"

Everyone nodded. They weren't as squeamish as me though.

The driver stopped and we piled in.

"Where to?"

"89 Elizabeth || Avenue," I said,

The others nodded. Felix, who was the last one in, shut the door.

Charlie began a conversation. "Why are we going to a stinkin' library?"

Yunior, who'd been quiet up until now, answered for me. "Remember in the book we'd read... Maximum Ride, I believe... she said the one guy, Fang, had his own blog."

Jak butted in. "Yeah?"

"Well, we think these guys are for real. And this guy's blog will be real too. So... libraries have computers..." Felix trailed.

I groaned. "Okay! We're looking up Fang's Blog!"

Amelia, Jak, and Charlie all had a weak, "ooohhhh" moment. The driver stopped after about 5 minutes of silence.

"That's gonna be 'bout.. 5 pounds, 35 pence."

I gave him the money and pushed the other out of the car. Felix smirked.

Comeback war time.

"Can't wait to be alone, huh?"

I groaned. "Yeah, so I could get away from you."

"You just can't handle all this," he continued.

I agreed, "Too much ugliness for a girl to handle."

"Wait... you're a girl?" he asked.

I grinned. "If I wasn't, you'd be gay."

Everyone 'ooohhhh'd. Felix was thinking, but he had nothing.

Charlie yelled, "Okay! I won!"

Jak unwillingly gave her $5.

I laughed and walked into the library.

Still Somewhere in Paris!

Fang was amazed at the trio's persistence to survive. They'd been on the run together for ages, but they luckily hadn't encounterd Fly Boys, Erasers, or M-Geeks. Only police. Maya accepted them into the gang, as did they others, but Ratchet groaned when he saw their wings.

"More birdies?"

Maya punched him. "Fly or hotwire?"

"Hotwire, baby," he replied.

Holden and Storm were communicating through sign language, and Holden grinned at something he signed.

"Storm says that the next DG rally is in Albi."

_Blog updating time_, Fang thought. _Maybe we'll need Max's help– but I can only hope_.

Back to Alyx's Flock

I made a beeline to the last open computer. I quickly typed 'fangs blog' in the Google UK search tool and waited for the results. I scanned a few minds while waiting, but they were all pretty boring. I clicked on the first result.

**Visit Count: I think we're in the millions.**

**Location: Not telling, France**

**Yo, **

**So we found a couple people in the street. Nikylisha; leader, Storm; mute, and Farra; peacekeeper. They have wings, like me and Maya.**

**So, the mute signed to Holden that DG has a rally in Albi.**

**Max–**

**We'll post if we need help. And about that question in the elevator, I never did. Honestly, I should ask you that question. But, hey, 20 years 'til a cave, right? Oh, tell Iggy I know he called me a butthead.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang**

"What's DG?" Amelia asked.

A girl next to us stood up. "You don't know? Doomsday Group. 'Save the world, kill the humans.'"

"That's ridiculous," Yunior said.

Another girl shrieked, "IKR?"

"Wait– you look familiar. Have we met?" I asked.

Another guy shrugged. "We meet lots of people. They usually end up dead."

I raised an eyebrow, while the girl elbowed him in the ribs.

"Wait," Felix announced. "I know you guys. You're Max. That's Nudge. You're Iggy. And Gazzy and Angel are behind you! From the books!"


	4. Deep Thoughts

**Dear 'Look' reviewer, **

**Go jack someone else's story. I accept constructive criticism, but I don't accept that bull crap.**

**Okay, when I said 'squat', I was not referring to drugs. She yelled, "We didn't do squat!" meaning "We didn't do anything wrong so leave us the fudge alone!". There is nothing wrong with me not cussing, because this is rated K+. And having someone with a different sexuality than you does not make this story's rating change.**

**Now, I find it ridiculous that you took the last chapter as a joke, but there was none intended. I hope **_LookHowUniqueandWittyIAm_** didn't find it funny either.**

**So buzz off.**

**Sorry, guys. Just so you know I'm blocking anonymous reviews thanks to that dispute.**

"How the heck do you know that?" Max ordered.

I decided it was my turn to bat. "Okay, we read your books. It gave us hope. We're like you. We all have wings. But we never knew you guys were real until now. We recently were attacked– by W-Erasers. As you may know, they're back."

They looked shocked. Max gestured for me to continue. "So, after discussing you're existence, we decided to come here. Paris. Now, we remembered that Fang had his own blog. We came here to look it up for a lead. Which leads us to you guys. Oh, is Dylan here? I want to punch him."

Amelia and Charlie nodded eagerly. Yunior smirked, and Jak chuckled. Yeah, I rant sometimes. Felix slapped my head, and I turned to glare at him.

"That's funny– we were looking at his blog too. Oh, Dylan's here. Punch at you're own will," Iggy said.

Dylan came out and waved his hand out worriedly. I grabbed his hand, and bent it back. He winced.

"Just so you know, we hate you," I whispered.

I pulled back. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge clapped. Angel glared at me, and Max shrugged.

"Uh, Max? She's hurting your boyfriend," Angel said.

Max laughed. "Ange, the JP guy gets famous for writing fiction. Um, Dylan and I will never happen."

Dylan 'humphed' like a three-year-old. I snickered.

"Thank god. Oh, and JP said Angel was dead," Amelia said.

Iggy thought, _Deserves it._

I accidentally said out loud, "No kidding."

Everyone in their flock looked at me, "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Just reading minds!"

Angel glared again. "That's why I can't get in!"

I turned my head down 45 degrees, confused. "I can read your's. You're planning my funeral."

"How...?" she began, but she froze.

She looked at us all. "Hey, Max?"

Max groaned. "What?"

"I know who Iggy 's..." she whispered to Max, but I heard her thinking her words too. "Perfect-other-half is. And Iggy's isn't Ella... It's that Alyx girl."

I went wide-eyed.

Felix must've been concerned, because he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Not. At. All," I replied.

Razz

Razz was breathing heavily. She's managed to escape from those... monsters... but she knew they were close. She tucked in her wings, thankfully being unnoticed.

She knew they wouldn't expect her to be in a quiet place, so she snuck into the library. A huge huddle of kids were in the middle, so she crept near them, overhearing their conversation.

"Okay... That's nice, Angel. But what do we do? I mean, they have wings, like us, so they can fly with us," one girl, very pretty, said.

"I don't want them to come, but they have to," a little girl replied.

Wait, wings?

"Excuse me," Razzle interrupted. "But I have... similar features. Can I come with?"

All the kids turned to her and simultaneously whispered, "Wings?"

She nodded, as did they. A brunette with an orange and green hair strand said, "Fine by me."

Razz nodded her thanks. "I'm Razzle, Razz for short."

The others, accepting her, introduced themselves as well. Razz decided not to describe herself, for fear she'd be rejected. She had a complicated past that they didn't need to know about.

Alyx

After accepting Razz into our Flocks, we decided that we should work together.

"It's best, considering we each have similar experiences," Yunior reasoned. We all agreed.

"Wait... so what's the POA?" I asked.

Max started thinking. "Well, Fang said there's a rally in Albi. But, first, we should find my mom, Jeb, and Ella."

I shrugged. "Works for me. You guys?"

Everyone nodded.

We headed out of the library. I did a quick 360, just to be safe, as well as a mind scan. Angel's, more specifically.

_I CAN'T READ HER MIND! SHE CAN READ MINE? She's probably reading it now. At least I can blo–_

She blocked out her thoughts. Hm...

Max had a stressed look on her face, and Iggy bit his lip, thinking deeply. _That's kinda cu– Um... Ponies? _I shook my head. But it was kind of cute, but you won't tell anyone, will you?

_I hope Ella's okay... It's our fault she's missing..._

I sent Iggy a small, comforting smile. He returned it, but his showed sadness of comfort.

_You'll– We'll– find her. All of us, _I told him. He nodded toward me, and Felix sent me a confused look.

I pointed to my head, and he nodded in understanding. I turned to Max.

"So, any ideas of where they could be?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Only Albi, but Fang would tell us if he found them. So that's out of the question, considering my... issue... with him at the moment."

I knew what she was talking about, considering we'd all read _Angel_ and _Fang_. Speak of the devil, I thought to Angel, _When you said Fang was going to die, how did you get the vision? I don't do that, at least not yet._

As if she'd won a Little League game, and bent her arm and pulled it back in victory. "Well, first you get a killer headache. Then, you pass out and get visions."

"Pleasant," Jak snickered. "But what the fudge are you talking about?"

Angel and I answered simultaneously. "Predictability."

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Telling the future...?"

_She may not be so bad after all..._

Fang

As Fang finished his blog post, he sighed. He shut his laptop and slid it of his lap. He set his hand down, and eyed the people surrounding him. He felt a hand go over his comfortingly.

_Maya._

Fang looked at her, shook his head, and pulled his had out from under hers. She glared.

"You know, it was _your_ choice to leave her. So move on, or move back."

He looked at her, and snickered. "It_ wasn't _my choice. So no, I won't."

She groaned at his stubbornness. "Then whose was it?"

Fang glared and barely managed, "Dylan."

It was then that Storm woke up. He tilted his head, confused, and shrugged. Suddenly, he sighed something. Fang and Maya were confused, so Maya kicked Holden. He got up instantly.

"'Sup?" he groaned.

Fang rolled his eyes. "The sky. Now what's...?"

He pointed to Storm. Holden nodded. He translated,

"Turn 28º. Kick straight, and punch left."

Fang tried to be a precise as possible. He turned about a third, and punched and kicked. Storm grinned. He signed (Holden translation):

"Nice. Just so you know, that was your brother."

Holden, Fang, and Maya gaped.

Alyx

I grinned over at Angel. Taken aback for a moment, she hesitated to grin back. But she did. Iggy and Felix also grinned, but at our little moment.

"Hey Angel," I said.

She, oh so innocently, replied, "Mm-hm?"

"How 'bout I'll teach you how to break my mind block, and you teach me how to get a killer headache?"

She nodded, "Deal."

I chuckled lightly as she held out her hand. I shook it. Max laughed at us. Angel giggled.

I looked over at Gazzy, who I hadn't had much experience with.

I bent down to his eye level, "Hi."

He shuffled his feet. "Sup...?"

"Well, _us._ But, I was wondering if you can pull and SBD," I whispered.

His eyed-widened. He shook his head violently.

And...

Let's just say it smelled crappy (pun intended, because I'm super funny like that... not).

Everyone plugged their noses, except me, as I laughed super hard. I also hadn't really spoken to Nudge, but I'd get on her good side later.

I stood up to my normal height. Gaz grinned at me. I gave him a thumbs-up in return.

Max rolled her eyes at me, and Razz raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"So, where we going?" I asked, loudly.

Amelia jumped up. "Ooh! How about the Eiffel Tower? Or... or... That's all I know!"

I shrugged. "Fine by me. You guys...?"

Max nodded. "Sure."

~•~*~•~

We landed on the Tower. Amelia squealed, "Awesome!"

I laughed. Jak and Charlie landed, fairly close to each other, if I do say so myself.

Hmm. Wonder what that's all about.

Gaz and Iggy were in a very deep conversation. I decided to be nosy... so I searched their minds. I felt Angel in there too.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE ALYX TOLD ME TO FART! THAT IS SO AWESOME!_

I grinned.

_So if the red wire tip is made of iron and you touch it to the other wire tip, you complete the circuit making a parallel circuited bomb... Geez... That could totally confuse Gasman._

I grinned wider. _Why don't you just tell him the circuit has to be closed to work?_

Iggy smiled over at me. _Because I'm stupid._

_No dip, _I replied.

He laughed. Everyone, minus moi, looked over at him funny. He tapped his head, and they turned away in understanding. I looked over at Felix, who was in deep thought.

I walked over to him. "'Sup?"

"Nothin'," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are so stupid."

He looked confused. I pointed up.

"Ooohhhh," he nodded.

I decided to ask, "You were smiling in your sleep earlier... what were you dreaming about?"

"Me? O-oh! Nothin'! Nothin at all!" he said quickly. I sighed.

"I'll find out, sooner or later."

I searched his mind. Hmm... he always seems to forget he can block it.

_Dang! I hope she doesn't know I was dreaming about her! _

"Now I do," I accidentally said out loud.

Oopsy.

Fang

"My _what_?" Fang asked.

Holden rolled his eyes. "Brother."

"I don't have a brother," Fang stated.

Holden grinned. "Sure. Guess not. Turn around."

Fang did. He saw...

Fang.

Was it a clone? Like Maya? Or really his brother?

"Hey," Fang said lightly. "Who're you?"

Fang ll smiled. Yeah, he's definitely not Fang.

"I'm Caleb. You're Fang... right, bro?" he said.

Fang's face remained stone. "Yeah. I guess."

"Awesome!" Caleb examined Fang's emotionless mask. "You didn't know I existed, did you?"

Fang nodded. Maya raised an eyebrow, and said, "Did you?"

"You're Max!" Caleb exclaimed. Fang's heart thudded to a stop. Holden stood. The Flock all woke. They'd heard what he'd said. They, minus Nikylisha, Storm, and Farra, knew.

_Never. Ever. Say. Max._

"No... I'm... M–Maya. M–" Fang glared. "_Her _clone."

Caleb sighed. "Oh. I–I just thought..."

Fang waved his hand, as if he didn't care. But he did, a lot. Farra yawned.

"I'm confuzzled."

Ratchet, who had practically been at her hip ever since she joined, replied simply.

"Our gang-man, Fangy, over there forbids 'er name. Can't forget 'er."

The trio all nodded. "I understand," Farra said, not bothering to say anything more.

_Thank god, _Fang thought. _Or I'd have Nudge on my mind to._

Aw, man! Now he _did _have Nudge on his mind.

And Iggy. And Gazzy. And Angel.

_And Dylan._

**Eh... too... Filler-y. Don't'cha think?**

**Hm... I suck.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. :) My dad hogs the computer. "_YOU HAVE TO ASK TO GET ON IT!"_**

**Urgh!**

**I also realized that a bunch of authors how inspirational-ish sign-off at the end. I need one.**

**Sooo.**

_**Review or Iggy gets it!**_

**Nah... Ooh! Got it! ;)**

**_You hate me..._**

**_I hate you..._**

**_Kill Barney_**

******_And then review!_**

**Yay! I'm happy now! :)**

**~~~Xx-ThisSucks-xX **


	5. The Plan

**I have a new poll up. "What do you think is the cutest Birds' Nest pairing?" I totally vote for Jak/Charlie, but that's just me.**

Alyx

"Crap!" Felix exclaimed. His wings, still unfurled, shook as he ran off the Tower.

"Felix!" my Flock called. I sighed. I just had to open my big mouth.

"Stay here," I ordered. I reopened my wings, and followed him.

"FELIX!" I yelled. _"FELIX!"_

He didn't reply. Then, he jumped off. And flew. Yay!

"C'mon," I pleaded. "It's not a big deal."

He quickly turned to face me, so fast I bumped into him.

Shocked by the sudden contact with Felix, I stuttered, "U-Um... I... I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to... uh... say that out loud."

Felix's cheek turned slightly pink. "It's not like I controlled it, but... um..."

I smiled. "But what?"

He shook his head and pointed in front of him. I turned to see what he was looking at.

Apparently, we had an audience. Jak, Charlie, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max were restraining themselves from laughing. Nudge, Angel, Amelia, and Yunior were pretending they didn't see anything. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Get a life," I said with a laugh.

They all snickered and started conversation with each other. Jak and Charlie were both discussing stink-bombs with Iggy and Gazzy (can you say 'CRAP'?), Angel was talking to Yunior, Amelia was glaring at Dylan, and I worked my way over to Nudge. Razz was sitting alone, talking to herself. Felix just... stayed.

"Hi Nudge," I said.

Nudge turned to me, breaking her gaze on the city below. "ZOMG! Hi, you're Alyx, right? That's such a cool name. OMG, you and Max both have unisex names! Both boy and girl names! Oh, when I have a kid, I want it to be a boy and girl! Twins! I wish I had a twin, that'd be so cool. You know what else is cool? Ice cream. I don't get ice cream, though. Is it frozen cream? Or is it made from a whipped cow that poops ice? I don't know, but if I pooped ice, it would hurt. Like the time that Eraser, Ari, almost killed F–"

Max glared at her. That shut her up.

"Okay," I said awkwardly. "So, um, what's your take on..." I pondered for a moment.

"Justina... I mean, uh, Justin Bieber?"

Nudge giggled. "He's definitely not a girl. Duh, Selena Gomez is strait!"

I noticed Razz stiffen as Nudge said 'strait'. Hmm... Apparently Angel noticed too. I glanced her way, as if asking if we should do a mind scan. She nodded.

_They can't know. They shouldn't. They won't accept it._

Angel looked over at me wide eyed. Nudge was confused, so she shrugged and went over to talk to Amelia, who shared her confused reaction. Angel skipped over here. She may not act seven or look seven, but she can totally pull it off (even though she _is_ seven).

"Is Razz... what's it called?" Angel asked. "Lez-bee-and?"

I snorted. "Lesbian? Possibly. But why wouldn't she want us to know her sexuality?"

"Maybe... is she, like, defensive? Doesn't want people to take it the wrong way or anything?" Angel asked.

I nodded. "You're a pretty smart kid."

Angel flashed me a smile and went to sit by Razz, who was surprised by her action. Angel started talking to her, and Razz's jaw just about dropped. She looked at Angel, then me, and I did a light smile that pretty much said, _I'm innocent. _

I walked over and sat down by the duo. Razz asked in a whisper, "You know? That I'm... well...?"

"Gay?" I finished. "Yeah. And I accept it, and so does Angel."

Angel nodded. Razz grinned a little.

"And actually," I said, looking at Angel pointedly. "Itex won't make you a perfect other half that you might actually have to go out with."

Angel mimicked the smile I sent Razz earlier. _I'm innocent._

I rolled my eyes, as the sun went down. Max told everyone we might as well get some sleep here.

I fell asleep and stayed that way, until someone's thoughts interrupted my sleep. I woke up, as Angel gasped quietly.

Fang

Dylan. He couldn't take it. He flew off, to a pointy looking tower, without a word. The things Max probably doesn't know about that scumbag...

**Flashback**

_Fang was on the roof, in the middle of the night. No one was up, as far as he knew. He was thinking about that new hot-shot, Dylan, barging into their lives for his 'perfect other half'. Also known as Fang's soul mate._

_Max._

_Would Max fall for Dylan in the end? Or would things turn out his way... Max kicking Dylan's butt into next week for even attempting to make her fall for him?_

_He didn't know, and he didn't think he wanted to. Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the roof. On instinct, he jumped up into a fighting stance. _

_He heard a voice. "Chill."_

_Fang turned around, and saw Dylan. He sneered, "What do you want, Mr. Wannabe?"_

_Dylan snickered in reply. "You. Gone. You're a danger to Max. We need her, or her descendants."_

_Fang went wide-eyed. "Descendants? But Max and I... we're FIFTEEN. We're not ready for that... I'm not–"_

_"But I am. I was literally born ready."_

_Fang glared at him. "Max would never..."_

_Dylan looked at him mockingly. "Wouldn't she after her 'soul mate' is gone? She'd need someone, a shoulder to cry on, a person to take his place? Wouldn't she, when a parent is the one to suggest it?"_

_"Dr. Martinez?" Fang raised an eyebrow._

_"JEB YOU IDIOT!" Dylan screamed in a whisper._

_Fang cursed. "That son of a biscuit..."_

_Dylan looked at him, grinning. "Maybe Max only likes that you watch your tongue. That's probably it."_

_That's when Fang snapped. And said every cuss word known to man. Dylan was soon in a chokehold, and choked out,_

_"Or... not..."_

_Fang let go. Dylan gasped. Then, he threatened, "You better not tell what just happened, or you'll be seeing your expiration date a bit early."_

_Fang glared, and left Dylan on the roof. He checked to make sure everyone was sleeping, and then got his laptop. He clicked the 'Pages' application and began to type:_

Dear Max–

_He'd finish it tomorrow. After Total's wedding. Then, he'd make the biggest mistake of his life._

**End Flashback**

The event played over and over in Fang's head, who left before he heard the gasp of a certain young mindreader.

**(A/N: Big risk here. I don't think this has ever been done on a story that wasn't about killing him... DYLAN'S POV! *gasp* I had to swallow to keep the barf down writing this part...)**

Dylan

He's one of the most hated birdkids in America, and he loves it. Max will be his. Max will be the mother of his children, well, if he'll ever have children, considering that Alyx girl will most likely wake up in the morning kicking him so he'll never be able to. Then 'The Plan' would fail. And so would Itex.

If Itex fails, and the humans survive, the mutants wouldn't be enslaved by the survivors, the rulers. Like he will be, like Max. Like the white coats, like Jeb, like Dr. Hans. Like the Director.

The only mutant that won't be enslaved his Fang. He'll ruin everything.

No one realizes how pointless Fang really is. While Max may seem hateful towards him, she still loves him. But why? Dylan could be so much better. Dylan could do whatever she wanted, and more.

But Dylan doesn't love her– he just _wants her. _**(not like that, perverts...)**

He wants her as a prize, a trophy that only he has won. He wants her to show off, not to hold and to hug. Because Dylan isn't a _love-_bird, he's a _vulture. _

And a vulture always gets his prey. **(heads don't belong in gutters, FYI)**

Except for the one problem he has to face– Alyx.

She would never let Dylan near Max. She knows that something's off.

She'll ruin _everything._

If she ever gets the chance. But she won't.

_Because Alyx Fawn will never live to be able to._

Alyx

That thought was... horrific. Disgusting. Tragic. Just plain... _wrong._

Dylan... and... Max... Just... No.

But now Angel and I knew, and we had to tell Max without Dylan knowing.

Angel looked over at me, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

I nodded, and looked over at Dylan.

I decided that maybe tomorrow he shouldn't really be able to have kids...

I told Angel that in her mind, and she nodded eagerly.

Well, obviously she's taken back the whole 'Max+Dylan' thing. I knew she would... thank _God._

I shut my eyes, and then fell asleep.

Because, really, I'd need it.

**(A/N: Sorry for the POV switching this chapter... last POV this time though, I promise! =D)**

Unknown

She sat at her desk, examining the papers that _He _had given her. _He _said if they failed, the whole operation would crumble. The papers were in code, and when decoded read:

* * *

><p><em>Subject FM4E890<em>

_Group Originated: A_

_Group Presently: B_

_Gender: M_

_Status: Living_

_Objective: N/A_

_Future: Death_

* * *

><p><em>Subject MF8K790<em>

_Group Originated: A_

_Group Presently: A_

_Gender: F_

_Status: Living_

_Objective: Heroine_

_Future: Kidnapped_

* * *

><p><em>Subject AI7F892<em>

_Group Originated: C_

_Group Presently: C_

_Gender: F  
><em>

_Status: Living_

_Objective: Unknown_

_Future: Unknown_

* * *

><p><em>Subject IF8A909<em>

_Group Originated: A_

_Group Presently: A_

_Gender: M_

_Status: Living_

_Objective: N/A_

_Future: Unknown_

* * *

><p>She was going to be up all night. Reading, scheming, and tomorrow...<p>

The hunt began.

**0.o**

**The hunt? The Plan? Holy crap. I need a juice box. *sigh***

**YOU HATE ME!  
><strong>

**I HATE YOU!**

**SMELL A PICKLE  
><strong>

**AND THEN REVIEW!**

**:) **


	6. Unmasked

**Thanks for the reviews! And FangandIggyRule, did you read chapter four? Well, you reviewed it, so I'll assume yes. They are at the Eiffel Tower, and they were talking about his dream. Alyx asked what it was about, and Felix refused to tell her. He forgot she could read minds, so he thought something along the lines of, "I hope she doesn't know I was dreaming about her," and Alyx accidentally said, "Now I do," which embarrassed Felix. *takes deep breath* There. :)**

Fang

It was his biggest regret, leaving Max. He remembered what Maya had said.

"Move on, or move back."

As much as he would love to return to the Flock, he couldn't. Max had probably moved on, as he should've. But he refused.

He flew off, back the where _his_ Flock has camped. Everyone had woken up. Most of them, including his newest members, were confused. Fang shook off the looks he got. Including Maya's intense glares. She stomped over to him.

"What was that? You can't ditch us like that! Okay? You know what, I'm done. I sick of you moping around like a loser. I'm leaving." She unfurled her wings and left.

Caleb came out from behind his tree. "Wow… Um, sorry, I guess."

Fang was shocked inside. He forgot all about Caleb. "It wasn't you."

"Man of many words I see," Caleb replied simply. _Iggy would say something like that. _"Should I just go?"

"No. She's gone," Fang stated. "We need her replacement."

Caleb was confused. "But I'm a guy."

Fang thought, _I'm not 100% on that yet._

Ratchet spoke up. "You could be a monkey for all we care! Just take the chick's spot before the she-devil returns!"

_I concur, _Fang thought, smirking. _Well, back to square one._

"So… Caleb… can you fight?" Kate asked.

Star scoffed. "Way to be blunt."

"'Ey, let 'er be!" Ratchet ordered.

Holden piped up. "Storm wants you all to shut up."

Nikylisha and Farra nodded. "Agreed."

Fang bit his lip to refrain from smiling. "Okay, guys. Albi, here we come."

Alyx

I woke up to screaming. Nudge and Amelia were drenched in water, and Gazzy, Iggy, Charlie, and Jak were hi-fiving each other. You know, they might be doing that more, so I'll call them Jarligazzy. Yup.

"Really guys? It's A) clothes and B) 5 in the morning!" Max exclaimed.

Angel giggled. "Max, it's noon. You and Alyx slept in."

"What is with me and sleeping these days?" I mumbled. Felix smirked from beside me, overhearing. I blushed a little.

_Wait, I JUST BLUSHED? WTH?_

Felix noticed, and blushed a little too. _Talk about unusual…_

"Anyway, we better get going. Parisian cops'll think it's weird a bunch of kids are sleeping on a global landmark," Yunior stated.

Charlie murmured, "Geek…" and a few people snickered. Including Razz, thankfully not traumatized by last night's encounter.

"I agree," Dylan, well, agreed. Angel and I exchanged horrified looks. "I say we go to Pont de Normandie. It's a bridge."

I replied, "How about not? We aren't tourists. Where do you expect a thirteen year old, her mom, and a scientist to go? Sightseeing, while they're brainwashed? Yeah… no. Where would you go? Where no one expects you to be."

Nudge nodded, which just got more water on her clothes. "I know if I was brainwashed, I'd probably go where the people who brainwashed me would want me to be!"

"WAIT!" Angel said, excitement radiating off her. "I GOT IT! Okay, so when that bomb went off, that Beth lady kidnapped me. I escaped when she was distracted. There was a map. I think it said something like cat combs, maybe?"

"Catacombs?" Felix asked.

"YES! I took the map… and there's another entrance, except…" Angel trailed, and handed your's truly the map. She looked at me.

I looked down. "Max, the entrance is in Albi. I think it's the same place Fang's going."

Max groaned. "_Maximum Ride: The Never Ending Drama_."

"Well, are we going or not?" Gazzy asked curiously.

I smiled. "We are."

"NOT," Dylan said, then covered his mouth. "I mean, of course we are!"

I grinned sweetly, "No, Dylan, it's okay. If you want to go see that Justin Bieber concert they're having today, it's fine."

Dylan gasped. "Justin Bieber. In Paris. Now. You. Are. KIDDING!"

Everyone starting cracking up. Obviously Dylan couldn't tell I was kidding.

"Let's go before I pee myself," Max said, still laughing.

Iggy was smiling at me. I blushed again.

_What is with me today?_

Unknown

She was in the plane, wearing and outfit most criminals would during a heist. A black tee, black pants, black beanie, and black combat boots. It wasn't her style. But _He _told her to wear this. After examining her papers, she learned that subject AI7F892's future needed updated. She was now destined for isolation, as was her Flock. The other female subject, MF8K790, was still destined for kidnapping. She knew who the subject was… and even though she barely knew anything about her, she felt like the subject was a distant memory. Her Flock was destined for the same as AI7F892's. Isolation.

The first male subject, FM4E890,'s Flock would face the same fate as him. Elimination. She also considered him a distant memory, more distant then MF8K. The second male subject… she doesn't know anything about him. Nothing. She's positive she's met him before… but that's it. Nothing else.

Now she has to find all of these subjects… But how?

Just then, stopping her from scheming, _He _barged in with a sheet of paper.

"This one too. Oh, and I have a little gift for you. Make sure to put her in captivity," _He _commanded.

_Subject FA9Z467_

_Group Originated: C_

_Group Presently: C_

_Gender: M_

_Status: Living_

_Objective: N/A_

_Future: Isolation_

She nodded, and looked at the boy's photograph. He wasn't familiar in any way. But the girl before her looked like MF8K. The famous soon-to-be heroine.

"Sir, wasn't the subject supposed to complete her objective before capture?" she asked curiously.

"This isn't MF8K, this is her… what do the children say now-a-days? Doppelganger?" _He _answered.

She replied, "I don't think she's a doppelganger, sir, a twin? Clone? Double?"

"Yes!" _He _exclaimed. "Clone! That's it! Remember, isolation. Don't fail me."

She nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

Alyx

I shook it off. I'd think about that later. I snapped out my wings, as did everyone else, and we flew south. On average, the car ride would probably be around 8 hours, but by wings, only maybe 3 or 4. Thank God.

During the flight, I kept sneaking glances at Iggy and Felix. Iggy caught me once, and I caught Felix looking at me. Let's just lie a little and say my cheeks are naturally pink. And at this rate, the triangle would be found less and less appealing, if you know what I mean.

I decided to fly ahead a little, closer to Razz and Max, so the only thing Iggy and Felix would see was my back.

You know, that sounded a lot better in my head.

Anyway, Max and Razz were talking about there pasts to pass time. Apparently, Razz came from a School in this area. She's all American, though. That's all I had overheard.

"Hey Alyx!" I heard Angel yell. I turned around slowly, and the other continued flying. I went back a little bit, more towards Angel (which also happened to bring me closer to Iggy, sadly). "Can you teach me how to read stronger minds now? 'Cause then, maybe…," she brought her voice down to a whisper. "I might be able to get past Dylan's."

I copied her tone. "I can't even read Dylan's, Ange."

"But if we link our minds, we can read it, and link his with Max's without him knowing."

I nodded, with an evil smirk glued to my face. "Okay, first of all, everyone has a barrier. Depending on who they are, their barrier is stronger. Humans have the weakest barrier because they don't know that they can block off any unwanted visitors. Mutants have a stronger barrier, but depending on their powers and enhancements it could be as weak as a human's, or as strong as the Director's. Which I've heard is impossible to break.

"So, you need to find out their pattern. How their brain works. You're brain, because you're seven, works in quick movements," I explain.

"Why does that matter?" Angel asked.

I replied, "Well, that's how you have to enter their mind. Quickly, so you can get in between the barrier. It has little breaks in it. For your mind, you really don't have to go at a specific time. You just go. For someone my age, you have to have good timing. Slowly approach my mind, and then just jump."

"I get it now! I was just going strait in, nothing was planned out!" she exclaimed. She shut her eyes, and then…

_Hi, Alyx!_

I grinned. _Hi, Angel._

"Eep! It worked!" she cheered. She did a little victory dance (in the air… it looks weird), and I laughed.

"Okay, but tomorrow, you're teaching me how to get a killer headache. Remember?" I asked.

"Yuperoo!" Angel replied. I smiled at her, and I could feel someone's gaze on me. I looked to my left, and Felix was smiling at me. I smiled back.

_Alyx, 1. Blushing, 2._

Crap, I'm still losing. Angel giggled.

_You like Iggy and Felix! A lot! Hehehe!_

I internally groaned. _Don't make me regret this._

Angel continued giggling. I rolled my eyes, and went back up with Razz and Max. Well, I was about too, but then I realized I'd barely been with Amelia ever since this ordeal. I flew towards her.

"Hey, Amelia!"

She smiled. "Hi, Alyx."

"So, what do you think?" I asked,

She replied, "About this? About them? It's pretty darn awesome."

"Oh, thank God. I thought you were gonna giggle," I said with a laugh.

"Me? Giggle? Pfft…" she said nervously.

I smiled. "You've been giggling all day."

She punched me lightly. "Shut up."

"Shut down," I replied.

Amelia looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Nevermind," I mumbled.

"Did you say 'shut down'?" she asked, laughing.

I blushed. "Shut up."

_"Shut down!" _she exclaimed, laughing harder.

_3.5 hours later..._

I landed, and kissed the ground. "I missed you so much, land!"

Felix looked at me for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. I shrugged, and jumped back up. I snatched the map from my back pocket, and then crumbled it back up.

"Let's just take a nap," I suggested.

Gazzy and Iggy exchanged a glace, nodded, and jumped in the air with a fist pump, "I CONCUR!"

Nudge mumbled, "Freaks, like clowns and mimes, that wear make-up, that I use, and I use my wings, which help me fly, but I really wish sometimes the could take them off and be a normal person. Except not normal, like, a hot-dog vendor. Maybe normal like a sixth grader. Or seventh. I would be in seventh, right? School would be sooo much fun. But not the School. Tor-ture."

Yunior looked astonished. "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Iggy said.

I snickered. "Okay, where are we gonna crash?"

"Hotel! We'll use the Max Ride card!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Max nodded. "Okay. Sure. What hotel?"

"OOH! There's this uber fancy one called 'Désirs Comestibles'! It means 'edible desires'! And I'm desiring edibles, so we shall eat there! Hehe…. medieval… Did you know know 'poop' in French is 'merde'? And so is 'crap'!" Nudge exclaimed.

Angel giggled. "What's 'Nudge Channel'?"

"Coup de pounce de canal!" Nudge replied.

Max rolled her eyes. "Nudge, we're looking for a hotel, not a restaurant."

"AW MERDE!" Nudge cried. We all laughed.

When we stopped, Yunior suggested, "What about Hostellerie Du Vigan?"

I mumbled, "How the heck do they know this stuff?" while everyone chorused, "Sure."

We booked 3 rooms, four per. Except one extra in a room. Dylan, Jak, Gazzy, and Yunior took the first one. Amelia, Angel, Razz, Charlie, and Nudge in the second. That left Max, Felix, Iggy, and me in the third. As they say in Jersey, Poi-fect. _Nawt._

Fang

The group landed softly. It was 5 something, and they were about ready to crash. Fang saw a decent, barren park minus a few large trees. He decided they could sleep there. Nikylisha and Storm had been surprisingly helpful, and Farra had given Fang the strangest vibe. Almost as if she was two-faced. Not like Angel, who betrayed them, but almost like a Sour Patch Kid. Sweet, then sour. She hadn't shown her bad side yet, but would she eventually?

Fang decided to keep an eye on her. Just in case.

Shaking the thought off, Fang looked at the map he held in his hands. He knew DG was forming a rally inside the catacombs, but even with his sense of direction, he couldn't get there without the map. He decided to scan it onto his computer just in case.

About 50% through the scan, while everyone was preoccupied, Fang heard something. It was vague, but he knew he heard it. He waited for the beep to indicate the scan was complete, and the shut the laptop and folded the map. He turned invisible, and scanned his surroundings. Nothing.

Then, he stopped. There was a shadow… Fang turned around. He saw…

_"Ari?"_

Unknown

She slammed the clone into the isolation tank. The clone hissed in pain.

"I'm not a clone. I'm as human as you… Oh wait, you're not. Nevermind," the clone snapped.

The woman glared in reply. She shut the door and leaned against it, sighing. She felt the clone pounding against it, and thanked it was soundproof. She slipped on her parachute, and jumped. She was just above the catacombs, where she knew all A, B, and C were going to be. Smiling as she landed, she tied her wavy brown hair in a bun, and put on her face mask, so she wouldn't be recognized, as _He _had said.

_But why? _she had asked. _I've never met them personally._

_He _had shook his head in reply. _I know more than you think… _He then sighed. _So much like Valencia..._

_Valencia? Who's that? _she'd pondered aloud.

The man had responded, _No one. I've said too much._

She frowned at the memory. Who was this Valencia? And why did she have this nagging, innocent feeling in the back of her mind that Valencia had been close to her? Why? And where was she?

Why was she, Ella Martinez, so confused?

**Mwahahahahahaha… Why is Ella the bad guy? How did THAT happen?**

**Max: WHAT?**

**Iggy: Not Ella!**

**Fang: Lover-boy…**

**Iggy: You're one to talk!**

**Fang (smirks): Yep.**

***grabs Max and they make-out***

**Me & Iggy: GET A ROOM!**

***Max and Fang walk back***

**Me: Did you hear a door slam?**

**Iggy: Uh-oh…**

***runs***

**Me: EWWW! THAT'S MY ROOM!**

_**Hey, wait... Did you think I was going to END THE CHAPTER? No, no way... I haven't updated in a while so this lengthy-er-ish chapter is a present! Including A/Ns it's... 4,154 words!**_

Alyx

_How's that for stupid? I'd spelled 'not' like a stereotypical Jersey citizen! In my _head_! Gosh… no more Jersey Shore… _I thought, purely testing to see if Angel had read it. Sure enough, I head a familiar giggle in the back of my head. I grinned. _Good job, Ange. I'll make it harder, and then we'll see if we can JOIN FORCES FOR THE WIN! _

She giggled again, and then I tuned her out. Max and I got bunks, and the guys had to share. Man, I sure hope neither of then sleep only in their boxers. Or briefs…? I don't know. But I assure you, it'd be awesome blackmail. I can imagine it now…

Felix and Iggy, in boxers, accidentally hug– You know what… Ew… Nevermind the idea of a visual. Just, dear God, no.

Max suggested that Iggy sleep in my place, and I sleep in his, and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "How much money did Charlie pay you to do that?"

She shrugged. "None, but Jak paid me ten bucks. And Gazzy paid me five to do this."

Max did that old, kiddie thing where you cup your hands and twisted them around, making it seem like kissing.

"Fifteen bucks all for stupidity? Alyx, you must be a millionaire!" Felix said, coming up behind me.

I murmured, "What happened to the voice-of-reason?"

Charlie popped out of the bathroom. "The one we never had, you mean?"

I grinned, then frowned, and exclaimed, "What the Hello Kitty?"

"Oh, just eavesdropping! And our bathrooms connect," she said.

I sighed. "Fabulous."

Jak popped out of our closet. "So does our closet!"

Max frowned. "How did we get stuck in the middle?"

"My thoughts exactly," Iggy concurred.

I cursed. "Stupid 2011 Frenchies…."

Felix grinned. "Yup, the modern day fries are idiots!"

"You're a modern day fry? Since when?" I asked curiously.

Everyone snickered or laughed or chuckled or… THESAURUS PLEASE!

Ah, dang. I'm such a moron…

"Know what? I'm going to bed now," I announced. "My brain has gone into wacky mode."

Felix looked genuinely concerned. "When did that start?"

"Birth," I said sarcastically. "5 seconds ago, dummy!"

I then crashed onto the bottom bunk.

Fang

Ari was dead. Fang didn't see it, just the corpse. But Ari was dead. It was a fact. Facts are proven to be true. But that fact… It wasn't. And yet, it still made no sense.

New fact: Ari isn't dead.

Still no sense.

"Hello Fang!" Ari exclaimed, like the seven year old he should've been. Correction, should be. "How's it going?"

Fang decided to be blunt. "Aren't you dead?"

"Kinda, the other Ari was a clone, but it was the negative me. As it came closer to death, it became more like me!" he exclaimed, a bit too perkily.

Fang grimaced to himself. "Drama in the Fang Gang…" he murmured.

Ari chuckled. "Is Caleb here?"

"Why?" Fang asked.

"So he is here!" Ari stated, and ran off to find him.

Storm started signing. Holden translated, "Well. That was weird."

Nikylisha nodded. Farra snickered. "No dip, Sherlock."

"Here come the Queen Bee!" Holden said, as Storm's hands moved rapidly.

Fang almost grinned, but instead walked off toward where Ari ran to. He motioned for everyone to stay put.

Fang ducked below a bush when he heard whispers.

"But you're not supposed to!" Ari exclaimed, still whispering.

Caleb sighed with regret. "I have to. He's way too… depressed? Emo?"

"Definitely emo. But dude, we're not supposed to do the whole switcheroo thing! That was a Max ll and Max ll only deal. Did the D get to you? Mess with your head?" Ari asked.

Caleb shook his head, or his shadow did. "Sorry… but his Flock doesn't deserve this. They're too strong and prepared."

"I won't let you," Ari promised. With that he walked off, past Fang, who he didn't seem to notice.

Fang put his head in his hands. _Nudge's soaps have some serious competition._

Ella

Ella positioned herself in front of the door. She slipped on her backpack, and prepared herself to enter the catacombs. She checked her pack for the files, and for weapons. All was good.

She tapped on the door. Nothing.

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

Ella smiled as she noticed the holes on the door. She grabbed the wire he gave her, telling her it would be of great importance. She wrapped the wire through the holes, and stuck the ends to the metal handles on both sides of the door. Suddenly, the door opened. She slipped in, just afters retrieving the wire, and then door slammed itself shut.

_Nothing too fancy, _she thought.

Maneuvering between each pathway and obstacle, she finally made it to the base. She saw the scientists, the Doomsday guards and speakers… including her idol.

Him. _He _was hear. The over-accomplished man, who had started this. She smiled his way, telling her she had succeeded. He waltzed over toward her.

"I take it you completed your assignment?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I have yet to capture all of them. But they'll be coming here. I know it."He nodded. "I can see it, Ella. But not in the way you think. I don't actually see from long distances, I can be at two places at once, knowing and feeling what the other me is."

"So, you're with…?" Ella asked curiously.

He grinned. "A."

"No way!" Ella exclaimed.

"And C," _Dylan_ finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's right. Soaps do have some serious competition.<strong>

**Fang: Oh, yeah, I'm right. Suck it!**

**Iggy: Suck what?**

**Me & Max: IGGY!**

**Iggy: Sowwy…**

**Me: Okay… Fine…**

**Max: Oh, no mister. GO TO YOUR ROOM!**

**Iggy: I DON'T HAVE A ROOM!**

**Fang: GO TO A ROOM!**

**Iggy: (leaves)**

**Me: Do you hear kicking and screaming? And… punching? And… DID SOMETHING JUST BREAK?**

**Max: Uh… (runs)**

**Me: (peeks) UGH! MY ROOM, AGAIN?**

**~TS**

_**QUESTION!**_

**Iggyest thing you've ever said? Or said 'that's what she said' to? xD**


End file.
